The present invention relates generally to a laser-based data communication interconnect apparatus for effecting optical data transfer and, more particularly, to a compact optical transceiver apparatus having an improved housing with an improved coupling mechanism and method of assembly.
Optical transceiver modules are known in the data transmission field for effecting bidirectional data transmission, whereby electrical signals are converted to optical signals and vice versa. In operation, a transmitter unit of the optical transceiver module functions to convert incoming electrical signals to corresponding optical signals. Conversely, incoming optical signals are converted by the optical transceiver module's receiving unit into corresponding electrical data signals. These units are typically mounted on a circuit host card that is normally associated with a host computer, input/output device, switch, or other peripheral device.
In general, transceiver module compactness for achieving space saving concerns is important particularly in situations wherein many optical transceiver modules are closely mounted on a data system for increasing port density. Such concerns become even more pronounced when it is desired to satisfy established as well as emerging standards relating to size and form factor. However, because these optical transceiver modules are relatively expensive to manufacture and relatively fragile in construction, it is important to avoid damaging them during the assembly process. Typically, during optical transceiver module assembly a heat sink cover is manually placed over and on a carrier base that supports a printed circuit board having expensive and compactly arranged electro-optical components of the optical transceiver module mounted thereon. Unless significant care is exercised in the assembly process due to the tight tolerances between such components as required by compactness constraints potential damage may occur. Further, there is a concern for being able to easily reopen and close the optical transceiver module for inspection and/or repair of the internal circuit board and the components carried thereon without damaging them. Moreover, there is a desire to not only make such transceivers easy to assemble, but to do so in a manner which does not compromise the integrity of effective electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding.
Without the ability to effectively and efficiently assemble such optical transceiver modules, given the compactness constraints for meeting existing and emerging standards, by avoiding damage to their components, the potential value of providing low-cost and reliable optical transceivers is diminished.
Given the above, it will be appreciated, that there is a desire to provide for: optical transceiver modules that have compact constructions satisfying existing and emerging standards regarding size and form factor; optical transceiver modules wherein the assembly process can be carried out in a manner that reduces the likelihood of components being damaged; optical transceiver modules that are less costly to assemble; optical transceiver modules having the ability to protect interior components of the transceiver during repair and/or reconstruction; and, optical transceiver modules that achieve the foregoing without compromising desired EMI shielding.